


Manuscript

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [88]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s05e06 I Believe The Children Are Our Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Manuscript', etymologically, means 'handwritten'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manuscript

Donna's left for the day, so Julia leaves a handwritten note on the printout: _error of $964.49_. The printout goes on Donna's desk.

In the morning, there's a note from Donna on Julia's keyboard. Julia never arrives to read it.


End file.
